tales_of_ariovafandomcom-20200216-history
Tremira
"Unbroken and untarnished, those opulent lands persist to stay out of our reach. Is it not our duty to undertake the mantle granted to us, to cast our shadow over all of creation? Are we not the favored ones? Is it not part of our destiny to tame those lands of Tremira with Imperial blades and Imperial spirit? Stand with me, and allow us to forge our destiny with steel and flame." ―Legate Primus Apelles of the 2nd Human Empire. Tremira is regarded as the homelands to the Nordic and Salvaria peoples. Located in the western hemisphere, it is known for its lush forests and jungles that cover most of the super continent compared to Dregone. The two continents are separated by a large expanse of water known as the Great Sea. Geography Bordered to the west by the Great Sea, to the south the Sterile Depths, to the north the Sea of Bronn and to the east by the Eastern Abyss. The continent itself is wide, about 7,619 miles, extending long 5,489 miles from the Sea of Bronn to the Sterile Depths. Most of the continent's terrain is heavily divided between vast woodlands and deserts. There are many significant mountain ranges, such as the Thorn Mountains in Vale of Rifa, the Great Dividing Mountains, The Greater Vale of Stomvaell, the Burning Peaks, and the Scarlet Range in Laxardair. There are also several extensive river networks, that connect the many Kingdoms together, most notable the Rift. The climate varies between extremes of heat and cold across the continent. The North is known for its extremely cold weather, where ice and snow are commonplace throughout the whole of the year, to anyone but Nords, the temperature is as hostile as its landscape. Much of the northern lands are taiga and tundra. To the east, past the Great Dividing Mountains lays the Wildlands. Known for its extreme heat during the daylight hours and extreme cold during the night. The more temperate regions control most of the landscape, and are covered in vast dense forests. To the west there are a extensive number of islands, which base many colonies from Dregone. Known for its immense woodlands, there are four major forested regions: the Hearthwood home to the Elven Kingdoms, the Frostwood north of the Burning Peaks, the Exsoll Forest of the Azru, and the Jagged Forest near the Great Dividing mountains. Though numerous smaller wooded areas dot the continent. Climate and Seasons Tremira's climate shifts are often regarded as odd, with subarctic wasteland in the furthest north, to a desert climate to the west, with temperate forests elsewhere in the continent. History See the timeline of Tremira history. The Era of Discord The Ancient War The two great continents of Tremira and Dregone were once known simply as Ariova, before the Ancient war, having existed as a larger super continent. Which was split in two during the Ancient war, during the final battle of the Gods and Noir. Both the heavenly races exerted influence and power over the mortal realm, coexisting as the worlds gods. The Noir and Gods, however held a tense and uneasy peace between one another, brokered by an archaic deity, known simply as the 'Nameless One'. The Ancient war is recorded to have taken place during the tenth century of the second millennium, there are various accounts of the war and differing opinions on the justification to such a behemothic conflict. The most popular theory stating that the 'Nameless Ones' sudden disappearance reignited distrust between the two godly races, and they initiated a stupendous conflict over the mantle of creation. The Gods were initially disorganized, allowing for the Noir to take the advantage at the beginning of the war, felling a number of minor gods. It was only by the end of the first decade of the war that the god Rhumous ''began to lead his fellow gods in battle. Almost all the races of Ariova were on the side of the gods, fighting in their glory and likeness. The Noir Prince ''Alnor, Lord of Light and Darkness, ''grew angered at the involvement of the mortal races and their blatant support for his enemy. In his anger he sent forth a great curse on many kingdoms in Arivoa, corrupting the minds and forms of thousands of peoples, creating the Orcs, Goblins, Trolls, and many other creatures to serve his purpose. The war came to a head by the eleventh decade of conflict at the Battle of Ievorkia, where the coalition forces of Humans, Elves, Dwarves, and the Beast races battled the Armies of Alnor. Within the heavens, the Noir and Gods fought in their own fateful showdown. On the Eighth day of the eighth hour, Prince Tanor betrayed his family and race, aiding the gods in the battle and tipping the scales, leading to the imprisonment of the Noir in Aitvan (Later referred to as the Realm of the Noir). It is not exactly known what became of Tanor, however it is said that he encased himself in stone and hid himself away. With the victory of the Gods in the heavens and the coalition at Ievorkia, the Ancient war drew to a close. '''The Blessing of Serus' Four decades after the conclusion of the Ancient war, the creatures created by Alnor still roamed the mortal plane, mindless in their actions and unwarranted aggression against any of the other races. Many wars were fought to eradicate these Orcish and Goblin warbands, in an effort to restore balance to creation. Many of the Gods granted boons to those 'heroes' who actively slain the creature of the Noir, however the god Serus watched in disgust. Serus was the god of wisdom and logic, patron to those softhearted and peaceful individuals. He viewed the Races of Alnor not as a disease or sickness like his peers, but rather a misguided and corrupted child, believing it was not the fault of the individuals what was done to them during the war. It is said that through his displeasure at their treatment, and filled with sorrow at their current state, he granted them each the boon of sanity and intelligence once more. Granting the races the ability to rationalize and form their own free thought once more. The Founding of Rifa. After the great cataclysm of Ariova, Tremira and Dregone were forever split from one another, leaving many of the races divided and many civilizations shattered. Western Tremira had received the worst of the damage, as thousands of settlements find their way to the bottom of the sea, the cataclysm and the war had affectedly culled the global population and sent them sprawling towards a dark age. The bulk of the Nordic people found themselves in Tremira, where most of their cities and towns laid in ruins, leaving the survivors with little more than their lives. Harald Vikarsson Fjordstal, a hero from the Battle of Ievorkia, witnessed the suffering of his people first hand, resolving to take it upon himself to steal them from the brink of death. Harald led three thousand souls over the arctic lands of Tremira, westward in search of better lands for his people. Their quest became disastrous, when a blizzard bared down upon them for three weeks, leaving many frozen and left behind in their march. Harald himself had become very lost, leading his people though a snow covered field, the wind lashing their faces with snow. All believed that everything was lost, even Harald began to falter. The gods Taton and ''Cylios ''watched with interest, Cylios became eager, playing with the lives of those below, sending them to his realm by the dozen. But Taton felt only sorrow for those lost souls, asking his peer to show them mercy on their quest. Cylios refused and told him, that it was his obligation to take these souls, on such a treacherous journey. Taton in his angry, took himself to the side of Harald one morning, and spoke to him. Harald: "Who stands beside my own? Is it you, Cylios? Ready to take my soul to Vergird?" Taton: "Nay, only a fateful servant, my lord." Harald: "Fateful you are, though so foolish to follow me to our deaths." Taton: "I see no fools in sight, only those wise." Harald: "The cold has taken more than one mind, I fear." Taton: "My lord, do not fear your failure, holdfast your wit and hope. To lose that, warrants a tragedy." Harald: "Damn are we, who have followed my path. My actions have only fashioned disaster." Taton: "Do not waver this night, my lord, for tomorrow the tempest shall end. You shall discover those promised lands." Taton stole away from Harald's side, and began to clear the clouds from the sky to lessen their burden. By the first morning light, Harald and his people found themselves in a rich vale, where the grass and trees were as greener than anything they could ever imagine. The lands were brimming with game, and the soil was made richly fertile by the flowing Orssla rivers. He decreed that he and his people would build a great city, in remembrance to the lives made forfeit in their long march, founding the city of Orssla between the two great rivers, and it was there that a great temple was erected to the glory of Taton, the god of mercy and justice. Regions Western Tremira Western Tremira is the known commonly as the 'Gate of the West' as all trade from Dregone enters the continent through the west, the Isles of Kora now the site for many great Hortensia colonies. The climate of Northwest Tremira is the coldest region of western Tremira, however considered mild by those who reside in central Tremira, this is due to Central Tremira Eastern Tremira Population Category:History Category:Locations